Farewell
by Luzifer666
Summary: Story:Eine ShonenAi FF mit einem etwas überraschendem Ende. Gemischt mit Liebe, Dramatik, Lime und Romantik. R&R! arigato


**Farewell**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Disclaimer:

Keiner der hier angeführten Charas gehört mir (so gern ich das auch hätte ... T.T) und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit ihnen (Das einzige was ich mit ihnen mache sind sie in meine „kranken" Stories einzubauen XD nein, so schlimm sind sie auch wieder nicht ... blush)

Widmung:

Astrid & allen den's gefällt (ggg)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Im Jahr 210 AC bricht der Krieg zwischen den Kolonien und der Erde abermals aus. Dieses Mal geht die Aufruhr von der Kolonie L2 aus, Duos Kolonie. Wie verfluche ich diesen Tag, an dem dies alles geschah. Relena, die mittlerweile ihr Amt als Königin wieder aufgenommen hat, hat uns Gundam Piloten wieder dazu aufgefordert in den Krieg zu ziehen und die Erde zu verteidigen. Wenn ich nur im weitesten geahnt hätte, dass Relena uns fünf wieder zu Soldaten macht, ich hätte damals abgedrückt und sie erschossen. Sofern Duo mich nicht daran gehindert hätte ...

‚Pass auf dich auf, Heero. Ich warte auf dich.', meinte Relena als sie uns verabschiedet hat und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Mein ganzer Körper sträubte sich dagegen. Kein Wunder. Denn, auch wenn sie so empfindet, ich tue es nicht. Relena ist ... wie soll ich sagen ... nicht mein Typ. Duos betrübter Blick fiel mir erst später auf. Er sah damals ziemlich niedergeschlagen aus.

Wütend schlage ich alles kurz und klein was mir in die Quere kommt. Ein gleißendes Licht kommt auf mich zu. Kurz kneife ich die Augen zusammen.

„Heero, Vorsicht! Vier Mobile Dolls kommen auf dich zu!", allarmiert mich Quatre über Videofunk.

Ich beginne nur zu schmunzeln. Als ob ich die nicht schon längst gesehen hätte. Ich bin einer der besten Gundam Piloten, wenn nicht sogar der beste. Mir entgeht nichts. Dafür hat mein Lehrmeister Doctor J schon gesorgt. Er war es auch, der meinen Gundam ‚Wing Zero' wieder auf Vordermann gebracht und besser ausgestattet hat.

Gekonnt weiche ich dem tödlichen Strahl aus und starte kurzerhand einen Gegenangriff. „Fahrt zur Hölle!", lautet mein schlichtes Kommentar, als ich den ‚Beam Saber' aktiviere und die vier Suits vernichte. Plötzlich erblicke ich neben mir die schwarzen Flügel des Deathscythe Hells. „Duo ... ", murmle ich. Auf meinem eben noch schwarzem Bildschirm flackert auf einmal Duos grinsendes Gesicht auf. Ich hebe meine Augenbrauen. „Was willst du?"

„Hey Heero!" Fröhlich winkt mir Duo entgegen. Sein etwa 91,4 cm langer Zopf hängt ihm über die Schulter. „Ich lasse auf der L2 eine Party steigen. Willst du nicht mitkommen und auch ein Stück vom Braten abbekommen?" Sein Grinsen wirkt nun mehr eher tückisch und listig.

Eine Party? Duo und seine Insider. Quatre würde aus allen Wolken fallen wenn er wüsste was er vorhat. Der kleine, etwas naive blonde Junge, der sich doch für alles die Schuld gibt, was in unseren Missionen, im Weltraum oder auf der Erde schief geht. Wie Duo schon zu sagen gepflegt hat: „Wenn man Quatre auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen lässt, fühlt er sich sofort für alles verantwortlich. Es würde mich nicht besonders wundern, wenn er eines Tages behaupten würde, es sei seine Schuld, dass es im Weltraum keinen Sauerstoff gibt."

Ich seufze. „Duo. Du weißt doch, dass Quatre solche Aktionen nicht leiden kann. Der macht sich doch sofort wieder Sorgen, wenn wir uns nicht melden."

Duo beginnt zu lachen. „Sag mal, Hee-chan, seit wann so rücksichtsvoll? Gib's zu. Dir juckts doch schon förmlich in den Fingern wenn du nur daran denkst." Breit grinsend sieht er mich an.

Duo kennt mich doch besser als ich dachte. Und wie recht er hat mit seiner Vermutung. Ich überlege kurz.

„Nun komm schon! Und wenn's dich beruhigt werden wir Quatre nichts davon erzählen."

Moment mal! Irgendwas läuft hier schief. Normalerweise war ich bisher immer der Draufgeher, der auf keinen Rücksicht nahm. Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Was soll's. Auf geht's, Shinigami!" Ich spüre förmlich seinen völlig verwirrten Blick. Meine Hand gleitet über die Tastatur. Zahlreiche Codes laufen über den Schirm.

„Sag mal, Hee-chan ... "

Ich horche auf.

„Was ist das schlimmste was du je getan hast ... als Gundam Pilot." Duo wirft mir fragende, aber zugleich etwas betrübte Blicke zu.

Als Pilot? Als ob ich je etwas anderes gewesen wäre ... „Das schlimmste?" Ich senke den Kopf und schließe meine Augen. Langsam steigen Erinnerungen wieder hoch. „Ich habe ein Gebäude von OZ zerstört.", so lautet meine Antwort. Schlicht, einfach, aber viel sagend.

Duo blickt mich verstört an. „Und was ist daran so schlimm?"

Stimmt. Das kann Duo nicht wissen. Er war ja damals nicht dabei. „Ein Mobile Doll ist dabei in die falsche Richtung gekippt und hat ein nahestehendes Wohnhaus in Schutt und Asche gelegt." Starr blicke ich aus dem Zero. Bilder tauchen vor meinen Augen auf und lassen mich alles noch einmal erleben. „Sag mir Shinigami. Wie weit müssen wir noch gehen? Reicht es nicht schon, dass ich ein kleines Mädchen auf dem Gewissen habe? Wie viele Menschen müssen noch in diesem unsinnigen Krieg sterben, den wir hier führen, bis das alles ein Ende findet?"

Duo schweigt. Vielsagende Blicke kommen nur von seiner Seite. Und ihre Bedeutung kenn ich nur allzu gut.

„Vergiss es, Duo." Ich drücke einen Hebel nach unten und der Zero beschleunigt sein Tempo.

„Aber Heero! Du ka-", ich würge die Nachricht ab und schalte den Bildschirm ab. Ich blicke auf den Radar und sehe, dass Duo mir folgt. Würde er das nicht tun, wäre ich wohl sauer, denn schließlich war es ja seine Idee. Warum ihm das überhaupt in den Gedanken gekommen ist, kann ich nicht sagen, denn schließlich ist es doch seine Kolonie. Ich rolle nur mit den Augen und zucke mit den Schultern. Duos Gedankengänge waren noch nie einfach.

Abermals blinkt er auf meinem Bildschirm auf. „Mensch, Hee-chan! Was würgst du mich denn ab!" Sauer blickt er mir entgegen.

Doch ich gehe nicht darauf ein. „Warum hast du das vorhin eigentlich gefragt? Was war denn deine schlimmste Tat?"

Duo schweigt. Erst als ein paar Minuten vergehen rückt er mit der Sprache raus: „Es ist lange her, aber dass ist auch der Grund warum die L2 die Erde angreift."

Ich hebe meine Augenbrauen. „Sprich nicht in Rätseln, Shinigami."

„Sie wollen mich ... "

Na toll ... und ich fliege mit ihrem Opfer in ihre Falle. Wunderbar. Ich verziehe meine Mundwinkel und blicke Duo säuerlich an. „Und das sagst du erst jetzt! Warum bittest du mich alleine mit dir zu kommen? Trowa, Quatre und Wufei wären sicher sehr hilfreich dabei gewesen."

„Weil ich nur dich in meiner Nähe haben wollte ... ", gibt Duo etwas kleinlaut zur Antwort.

Ich schlucke. „Was!", frage ich sichtlich verwirrt. Nur ... mich in seiner Nähe ... ? Ich schüttle den Kopf.

Duo blickt mich fragend an. „Was denn, Hee-chan?"

„Nichts. Also, warum jagt dich deine eigene Kolonie?", lenke ich vom Thema ab.

Duos Blicke schweifen zur Seite. „Weil ... weil ... weil ich jemanden ausgelöscht habe, was ich lieber hätte bleiben lassen sollen ... "

Ich hebe meine Augenbrauen. Als ob Duo sonst keinen auf dem Gewissen hätte. „War es der falsche?", hake ich nach.

Duo nickt. „Professor G hat mich gewarnt. Aber ich wollte nicht hören. Und dann so."

Plötzlich bricht ein gleißender Lichtstrahl zwischen Shinigami und mir hindurch und unterbricht Duos Wortgang. Ich reiße meinen Suit zur Seite und wende ihn um. „Duo!" Abermals schnellen meine Finger über die Tastatur und versuchen den Funkkontakt zu 02 wieder aufzunehmen. Nach schier endlosem Bangen taucht plötzlich ein Bild auf. Ich seufze erleichtert als ich Duo erblicke. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht reibt er sich den Kopf. „Au. Das war eben nicht die feine englische Art."

Ich grinse. „Hat jemals wer behauptet Mobile Dolls hätten Manieren?"

Duo erwidert mein Grinsen und antwortet schlicht: „Das sollen sie nicht umsonst gemacht haben. Auf geht's!" Mit einem Ruck beschleunigt ‚Deathscythe Hell' sein Tempo und rast mit einem Affenzahn auf die Kolonie L2 zu.

Er ist immer so voreilig. Ich rolle mit den Augen. „Duo warte!"

„Na los, Hee-chan! Beeilung! Sonst misch ich die Leute alleine auf!", erwidert er schmunzelnd und beschleunigt abermals.

Ich stoße einen tiefen Seufzer aus und folge meinem etwas überschwänglichem Freund.

... Ein paar Minuten später ...

Ich lande mit meinem Gundam hinter einem Wohnblock. Suchend blicke ich mich um. Na toll. Und wieder hab ich ihn aus den Augen verloren. Ich seufze, öffne den Zero und springe hinaus. Meine Pistole stecke ich in meine Hose. Ich lehne mich an die Mauer und laufe an ihr bis zur Kante. Ich spähe um die Ecke. Entsetzen macht sich auf meinem Gesicht breit. „Duo ... ", entfährt es mir, als ich Soldaten dabei entdecke wie sie meinen bewusstlosen Kumpanen wegschleppen. Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe. Ich hätte dich nicht vorfliegen lassen dürfen. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfährt meine Brust. „Ich muss Duo befreien bevor die ihre Rache bekommen.", schießt es mir durch den Kopf.

Die Soldaten begutachten den Deathscythe und nehmen ihn, nach langem hin und her, schließlich samt Duo mit. Unauffällig folge ich ihnen in ein düsteres Gebäude. Ich beobachte sie, wie sie Shinigami in einen Raum werfen und die Tür verriegeln. Gefangen. Dachte ich mir schon.

Ich will gerade weiter, als ich plötzlich einen harten Schlag auf dem Hinterkopf verspüre. Langsam sacke ich zu Boden. Schwarz. Tiefe Dunkelheit umgibt mich. Ich vernehme leise Stimmen, doch auch diese schwinden. Nur noch ein leises Surren schwirrt durch meinen Kopf.

Sanft streicht mich eine zärtliche Berührung entlang meiner nackten Arme. Ich spüre wie einzelne Haarsträhnen auf mein Gesicht fallen. Ein warmer Atem schlägt mir entgegen. Sanft weckt mich eine mir wohlbekannte Stimme. „Hee-chan. Aufwachen."

Ich hebe langsam meine Lider und blinzle verschlafen in Duos Gesicht. „Duo?", wispere ich verwundert.

Seine Hand streichelt zärtlich meine Wange. „Alles ist Gut, Hee-chan. Der Kampf hat dich wohl etwas belastet. Kaum warst du da bist du auch schon ins Bett gefallen und eingeschlafen.", beginnt er zu erzählen. Er setzt sich aufrecht hin und zieht die Beine etwas zu sich heran. Er blickt mir schweigend entgegen. Nun richte auch ich mich ein Stückchen auf und blicke an mich herab. Plötzlich sinke ich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zurück in das Kissen. Ich halte mir meinen Bauch. Duo bückt sich ängstlich zu mir herab und fragt besorgt: „Heero, was ist? Hast du Schmerzen? Bist du verletzt?"

Ich öffne meine Augen und blicke mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen an mir hinab. Ich hebe die Decke. Nun sehe ich das eingetrocknete Blut auf meinem Shirt. Auch Shinigami ist dies nicht entgangen. Er blickt mich voller Entsetzen an und plappert hastig: „Warum hast du mir das nicht gleich gesagt! Du bist schwerstens verletzt! Du-"

Ich lege meinen Finger auf seine Lippen. „Psst", hauche ich und blicke ihn mild lächelnd an. „Es ist nichts. Das ist nicht weiter schlimm. Das wird schon wieder. Du weißt doch, ich bin zäh."

Duo schüttelt nur den Kopf. „Genau das macht mir zu schaffen. Du übernimmst dich noch."

„Shinigami", beginne ich, richte mich auf und blicke ihm tief in die Augen. „halt die Klappe." Sanft führe ich meine Hand an seine rechte Wange. Zugleich schließe ich meine Augen und komme ihm näher. Ein wohlig warmes Gefühl kommt in mir hoch, als sich unsere Lippen berühren. Auch wenn ich die Augen geschlossen halte, spüre ich förmlich seine verwunderten Blicke. Sekunden verstreichen. Ich löse mich von ihm und blicke ihn stumm an. Eine leichte Röte liegt um seine Nasenspitze.

Wie süß. So habe ich Duo noch nie gesehen. Ich habe ihn wohl aus der Fassung gebracht. Ich beginne zu Grinsen.

„A-A-Aber…Hee-chan…", stottert er. „W-W-Was…sollte…das!"

Ich sinke zurück ins Bett, verschränke die Arme hinter meinem Kopf und schließe meine Augen. Ich spüre, wie Duo fieberhaft nachdenkt, was er nun tun solle und vor allem, was das eben sollte. Selbst ich weiß nicht was da über mich gekommen ist. Das einzige was ich weiß ist, dass ich das schon lange wollte. Shinigami küssen. Eine Innere Stimme hat nach diesem Verlangen geschrien. Meine Lippen sehnen sich schon lange nach denen von Duos. Und mein Körper verzerrt sich schon seit Ewigkeiten mit dem Gedanken Shinigamis zärtlichen Berührungen zu spüren.

Plötzlich reißt mich ein sanfter Kuss aus meinen Gedanken. Ich öffne meine Augen und erblicke Duo. Er hat die Augen geschlossen und kniet, über mich gebeugt, neben mir. Innerlich beginne ich zu grinsen. Langsam gleiten meine Hände um seinen Körper und drücken ihn noch etwas zu mir herab. Sein 91,4 cm langer Zopf hängt ihm über der Schulter. Seine Hände streichen vorsichtig meine Arme entlang, gehen danach auf meinen Oberkörper über. Behutsam gleitet seine linke Handfläche über meinen Bauch.

„Tut es weh?", fragt er mich besorgt.

Ich schüttle den Kopf und lächle. „Nicht bei dir"

Er erwidert mein Lächeln und beugt sich abermals zu mir herab. Und abermals berühren mich seine Lippen. Und ganz vorsichtig gleitet seine Hand unter mein T-Shirt und schiebt dieses langsam nach oben. Er gleitet von meinen Lippen und beginnt meinen Hals zu küssen. Ich schließe meine Augen und versuche den Schmerz zu vergessen – mit Erfolg. Zärtlich streifen mich seine Küsse. Shinigami streicht mir das Shirt über den Kopf und lässt es danach zu Boden fallen. Er wandert mit seinen Küssen weiter und bedeckt damit meine Brust. Bei meinem Bauch hält er schließlich inne. Er blickt zu mir hoch und bemerkt, dass ich meine Augen zu habe. Er lächelt. Duo senkt seinen Kopf wieder und beginnt mit äußerster Vorsicht damit, das getrocknete Blut abzulecken. Sanft gleitet seine Zunge über meine Wunde. Es tut nicht weh. Im Gegenteil. Es st ein schönes Gefühl und in meinem Bauch beginnt es zu Kribbeln. Mein Herz beginnt heftiger zu schlagen und mit einem Male wird mir ganz heiß.

Duo drückt den Knopf aus der Schlaufe und zieht den Reißverschluss meiner Hose hinab und streift mir auch diese vom Leib. Platsch. Die Hose fällt auf den Holzboden. Ich strecke meine Beine aus. Nun poltert auch die Decke vom Bett. Duo krabbelt auf allen vieren zu mir. Ich öffne meine Augen und blicke den Jungen, der sich über mir befindet, schweigend an. Als ich schon ansetze meinen Mund für eine Aussage zu öffnen, beginnt Shinigami plötzlich damit seinen Kragen zu öffnen. Langsam knöpft er sein Hemd auf und streift es sich von den Schultern. Ich blicke ihn verwirrt an.

Als er meinen etwas verstörten Blick bemerkt, hält er inne und blickt mich zerknirscht an. „Hab ich ... was Falsches gemacht?" Sofort setzt er sich neben mich und rückt etwas weg. Duo beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und meint: „Ich bin so ein Idiot ... " Betrübt blickt er zur Seite. „Ich habe alles missverstanden. Verzeih mir, Hee-chan. D-Das kommt nicht wieder vor."

Ich lächle ihn an und wende seinen Kopf, mit meiner rechten, zu mir. „ Du bist kein Idiot, Shinigami."

Seine Augen werden größer. Ich komme ihm näher und küsse ihn innig. Vorsichtig lass ich meine Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten. Erleichterung kommt in mir hoch, als er meinen Kuss erwidert und zärtlich anfängt mit der seinen zu antworten. Langsam sinkt Duo ins Bett. In derselben Bewegung beuge ich mich über ihn und streiche sanft über seinen bloßen Oberkörper. Ich beende den Kuss und grinse ihn breit an. Seinen verwirrten Blick habe ich fast erwartet. Ich fahre ohne jede Bedenken fort, senke mein Haupt und küsse seinen Hals. Ich spüre seinen hemmernden Herzschlag der mir verrät, wie sehr es ihm gefällt. Und so setze ich zum nächsten Schritt an. Zärtlich gleitet meine Zunge über seinen Hals und seine Brust, hinunter bis zum Bauch. Während ich diesen mit Küssen bedecke beginne ich, seine Hose aufzuknöpfen und sie ihm abzustreifen. Nun, da wir beide nur noch unsere Shorts anhaben, kann es getrost weiter gehen. Doch nun übernahm Shinigami wieder das Steuer. Er dreht mich auf den Rücken, küsst mich und steht dann auf. Er zwinkert mir zu und rutscht zur Bettkante. Er hebt die Bettdecke zurück aufs Bett und bedeckt damit unsere beiden Körper. „Damit du nicht erfrierst.", lautet sein schlichtes Kommentar zu dieser Aktion. Ich lächle nur skeptisch. Ich und erfrieren ... der soll mal zusehen, dass er nicht erfriert. Mein Lächeln wird zu einem breiten Grinsen.

Ich spüre wie seine Hand an meinem Körper entlang streift und vorsichtig meinen Unterleib entblößt. Auch der seinige ist nackt, stelle ich fest, als er seinen warmen Körper an mich presst. Er legt seinen Kopf auf meine Brust – seine Hände in die meinen gelegt. „Verlass mich nicht, Hee-chan! Bleib bei mir! Ich will nicht mehr alleine sein.", vernehme ich sein Flehen.

Ich lächle nur. Er hebt seinen Kopf. Ich küsse ihn sanft auf die Lippen und frage leise: „Reicht dir das als Antwort?"

Nun beginnt auch er zu lächeln. Er legt sich neben mich, schließt seine Augen und entgegnet: „Ich gehöre dir. Dir allein. Du sollst der erste sein."

Ich horche auf. Auf meinen Lippen macht sich ein sanftes Lächeln bemerkbar. Ich beuge mich über ihn, nicke Duo stumm zu und beginne ihn mit meinen Küssen zu verwöhnen. Ich wandere seinen Hals entlang, über seine bloße Brust, zu seinem Bauch und dann ...

... „Hee-chan! Wach auf!", holt mich eine Stimme zurück in die Realität. „Nun mach doch endlich deine Augen auf, Heero! So wach doch auf!" Ein leichtes Zittern vibriert in Shinigamis Stimme mit. Mit aller Kraft versucht er mich wachzurütteln. Zaghaft hebe ich meine Lider und blicke ihn blinzelnd an.

„W-W-Was ist ... geschehen? W-W-Wo bin ich?" Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass mein Kopf auf Duos Schoß gebettet liegt.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Hee-chan. Zumindest jetzt ..."

Nun begreife ich. Das vorhin war nur eine Erinnerung. Ein Rückblick auf die schönsten Minuten meines bisher so kläglichen Lebens. „Wo sind wir, Shinigami?", durchbreche ich nun die Stille.

Duo blickt mich trübsinnig an. „Wir sind Gefangene der Kolonie L2. Als ich gelandet bin und meinen Suit verlassen habe, standen sie schon um mich herum. Irgendeiner von ihnen hat mich niedergeschlagen und hierher gebracht. Kurze Zeit darauf haben sie dich dann hereingeworfen." Er blickt mich an. „Verzeih mir, dass ich dich da mit hinein gezogen habe ..."

„Schon gut.", erwidere ich und richte mich langsam hoch. Ich reibe mir meinen Kopf. Mir brummt der Schädel. Sehr behutsam sind sie ja nicht mit mir umgegangen. Ich blicke Duo an. „Hast du schon lange versucht mich wach zukriegen?"

„Lange genug um mir Sorgen zu machen, dass du für immer so daliegen würdest.", gibt er zerknirscht zu.

Ich streiche über seine Wange. „Nur keine Sorge. So schnell wirst du mich nicht los.", antworte ich und küsse ihn zärtlich.

Duo schmiegt seinen Kopf eng an mich und schließt seine Augen. Ich streichle über sein braunes Haar und meine schließlich: „Komm! Lass uns hier verschwinden. Hast du deine Lebensretter mit?"

Shinigami hebt den Kopf und grinst mich an. „Aber immer doch." Er fährt mit den Fingerspitzen in sein Haar und holt eine Klammer heraus. Duo steht auf, geht zur Tür und beginnt damit im Schloss herumzustochern. Auch ich erhebe mich und beuge mich zu meinem rechten Schuh, wo ich immer eine Zweitwaffe mit mir führe. Ich lade meine Pistole und lehne mich neben dir Tür. Als es endlich Klack macht beginnt Duo breit zu grinsen und öffnet die Tür einen kleinen Spalt. Er lugt hinaus. „Die Luft ist rein. Suchen wir das Weite.", meint er und huscht hinaus. Ich folge ihm. Duo holt seine Rauchgranaten hervor und läuft zielstrebig die Gänge entlang – mich im Schlepptau.

Nach endlosen Schießereien und 3 Rauchgranaten später erreichen wir endlich das Freie. Erstaunt stellen wir fest, dass wir nicht die Einzigen hier sind. 3 weitere Suits waren derweilen gelandet und kämpfen nun mit den Mobile Dolls.

„Sie sind uns gefolgt."

Ich nicke. Quatre, Trowa und Wufei. Alle drei sind sie hier. Sicher war es Quatre der die anderen über ihr Verschwinden Informiert hat.

„Wer das wohl ..." Duo und ich blicken uns gegenseitig an und beginnen zu grinsen. „Quatre", erwidern wir wie aus einem Munde.

„Helfen wir ihnen, Shinigami."

Duo nickt. Beide machen wir uns auf den Weg zu unseren Suits und beteiligen uns an dem Braten. Mit dem Zero fange ich an, die linke Flanke zu räumen; Duo übernimmt die rechte. Plötzlich flimmert ein mir wohlbekanntes Gesicht auf meinem Monitor auf. Wufei, denke ich, würdige ihn aber keines Blickes.

„Hey, Heero! Wo wart ihr!"

„Tut das zur Sache?"

„Wir versuchen seit Ewigkeiten euch zu erreichen!" Wufei macht eine kurze Pause um sich erneut zu sammeln. Angestrengt versucht er sich zu beruhigen.

Nun hebe ich endlich meinen Kopf und blicke ihn an. Was will der überhaupt von mir? Kann er nicht Duo auf die Nerven gehen?

„Du weißt sehr gut, dass ich nicht auf dieses Team-Gequatsche stehe und dass ich ein Einzelkämpfer bin", beginnt er erneut.

„Warum gehst du mir dann auf die Nerven anstatt so zu kämpfen wie immer, Wufei?" Ich blicke ihn eisern, aber doch mit einem fragendem Blick, entgegen.

Wufei setzt schon zu einer schärferen Antwort an, belässt es aber dann bei einem leisen ‚tz' und schaltet sich weg.

Na endlich. Ich seufze leise und widme mich wieder meinem Kampf. Plötzlich flackert jedoch abermals mein Bildschirm auf. „Was ... !", ich stocke, als ich Duos Gesicht wahrnehme. Leise wispere ich: „Duo ..."

„Sag mal, Hee-chan, was hast du mit Wufei gesprochen? Der ist ganz schön sauer ..."

Ich blicke auf das Schlachtfeld. Innerlich verdrehe ich die Augen. Das ist ja wieder mal typisch für ihn. Wütend schlägt der Chinese alles kurz und klein, was ihm auch nur im Entferntesten in den Weg kommen könnte. Anscheinend kämpft her heute mit mehr Elan als sonst. Ich schmunzle nur. „Was hast du denn? Ich weiß nich was du meinst. Wufei geht's doch gut." Ein breites Grinsen huscht über meine Lippen.

Duo hebt skeptisch die Augenbrauen, zuckt dann nur mit den Achseln und schüttelt den Kopf. Auch er schaltet sich weg und lässt mich mit meinen Gedanken wieder alleine. Die Schlacht tobt weiter wie bisher. Ich schließe für ein paar Sekunden meine Augen und erinnere mich zurück an Duos Worte. Und an diese eine Nacht, die alles verändert hat. Ich stoße einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Wie soll das nur weitergehen?

‚Ich habe einen der hohen Priester zur Strecke gebracht, nachdem er gestand ein Mitglied OZ zu sein. Einen Tag vor Heiligabend. Mit dem heiligem Pfeil habe ich ihn abgestochen. Ja, Hee-chan, das war meine schrecklichste Tat. Und ich bereue sie. Ich bereue sie zu tiefst, denn ein paar Stunden später erzählte mir einer der Mönche, dass der Priester seine Familie zu Weihnachten erwarten würde und seine kleine Tochter sich schon riesig freuen würde ihren Daddy wieder zusehen. Mir stockte das Blut in den Adern als ich das erfuhr. Ich wünschte, ich hätte es gelassen. Am liebsten hätte ich meine Pistole genommen und mich ausgelöscht. Aber das wäre nur feige gewesen. ... Du bist der erste, dem ich das erzähle, Heero. All meinen Schmerz, meinen Kummer, mein Leid. Alles was ich erlitten habe, teile ich nun mit dir. Hee-chan, ich ...'

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf und verbanne diese Erinnerungen sofort wieder aus meinem Kopf. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass die anderen Piloten – erfolgreich – alles Mobile Dolls besiegt und vernichtet haben. Ich fahre den PC hinab und öffne den Suit. Gekonnt springe ich in die Tiefe und blicke mich um. Wufei, Trowa und Quatre stehen mir gegenüber; der blonde Junge winkt mir entgegen. Ich lächle nur mild.

„Hey, Hee-chan", ruft mir Duo entgegen. „Wir haben's geschafft!"

Ich wende mich zu ihm um und beobachte ihn, wie er auf mich zukommt. Ich beginne zu lächeln. Er hat Recht. Wir haben den Krieg vermutlich gestoppt. Die Kolonie ist gefallen. Aber trotzdem verspüre ich auf einmal so ein seltsames Gefühl in mir. Meine Alarmglocken beginnen zu läuten. Aber ... warum?

Duo hat mich nun beinnahe erreicht. „Wir haben den Krieg gestoppt, Heero! Es ist vorbei! Wir haben die L2 be –" Shinigami stockt. Meine Augen werden größer. Duo beginnt zu husten. Seine Augen quellen hervor und in seinem Gesicht zeichnen sich Entsetzen und Angst.

„Duo!", hauche ich und laufe ihm entgegen. Bevor er zu Boden kippt, erreiche ich ihn und fange den Jungen gerade noch auf. Zusammen – mit ihm in den Armen – sinke ich auf den Boden. Blut läuft aus seinem Mund und Duo beginnt zu zittern. Ich schlucke. Sachte drücke ich ihn an mich. „Duo, was-was ist los?" Meine Stimme beginnt zu zittern. Erst jetzt erblicke ich den Pfeil, der aus seinem Rücken hervorragt. Meine Augen weiten sich. Rasch hebe ich den Kopf und suche die Gegend ab. Ein junges Mädchen steht, mit einem Bogen in der Hand, auf einem Hügel und blickt auf uns herab. Wind kommt auf. Ihre langen, schwarzen Haare beginnen im Winde zu wehen. Hass steigt in mir hoch. Meine Augen beginnen zu glühen. Das Mädchen kehrt uns den Rücken und verschwindet. Plötzlich spüre ich Duos Hand auf meinem Arm.

„He-Heero ..."

Ich senke meinen Blick und starre Duo hilflos an. Mittlerweile spüre ich das Blut auf meiner Haut. Sein Blut. Sanft schmiegt Duo seinen Kopf gegen meine Brust. Mein Herz beginnt zu klopfen. Nun drücke ich ihn noch stärker an mich und lehne meinen Kopf auf den seinigen. „Alles wird gut, Shinigami. Verlass dich drauf.", versuche ich ihn – und mich – zu beruhigen. „Alles. Hörst du? Du wirst wieder gesund und dann ..." Ich bemerke wie Trowa, Quatre und Wufei neben mir stehen bleiben. Ich hebe den Kopf und blicke sie flehend an. Quatre erbleicht bei dem Anblick von Duos Wunde. Tränen sammeln sich in seinen Augen. Trowa legt ihm tröstend den Arm um die Schultern. Wufei schließt nur die Augen, murmelt etwas, kehrt uns den Rücken und geht davon. Er hat meinen Blick verstanden und ihn zur Kenntnis genommen. Und auch ich bin es, der seine Worte verstanden hat.

Danke Wufei, denke ich und blicke nun zu den übrigen zwei. Trowa nickt mir stumm entgegen und bewegt Quatre zu gehen, als plötzlich – wie aus dem nichts – eine weitere Person aufgetaucht ist.

Leise murmle ich: „Relena ..." Was will die denn?

Mit Entsetzen in den Augen blickt sie auf Duo und mich herab. Meine Blicke schweifen wieder zu Duo herab. Sacht streiche ich ihm eine nasse Strähne aus der Stirn. Relena lässt sich neben mir auf die Knie sinken, legt mir ihre zierliche Hand auf die Schulter und lehnt ihren Kopf gegen den meinen. „Heero ...", wispert sie. „Es-es tut mir ... so ... leid."

„Spar dir dein Mitleid.", erwidere ich schroffer als geplant. Doch Relena entgegnet meine Reaktion nicht so, wie ich eigentlich dachte. Anstatt mich loszulassen und zu gehen, schmiegt sie sich noch enger an mich und schließt die Augen. Doch damit beschäftige ich mich nicht weiter. Zärtlich streiche ich Shinigami über sein Haar.

Halte durch! Bleib bei mir! Verlass mich nich! Das sind die einzigen Gedanken die mir derzeit durch den Kopf gehen. Plötzlich spüre ich, wie Relena sich erhebt. Ich blicke jedoch nicht auf, sondern beobachte alles nur aus den Augenwinkeln. Trowa hält das verwirrte Mädchen am Oberarm und meint leise: „Gehen wir."

Relena jedoch ist da anderer Meinung und reißt sich los. „Ich werde Heero nicht im Stich lassen!", entgegnet sie empört.

Ich folge dem Streit nicht weiter. Langsam streife ich über Duos zitternden Körper. Ich schlucke.

„Wein nicht, Hee-chan", durchbricht Shinigami auf einmal die Stille und wischt mir – mit zittriger Hand – eine Träne weg.

Ich ... weine doch nicht ... oder etwa doch? Ich blinzle. Duo hat Recht. Meine Augen sind nass. Ich beiße auf meine Unterlippe. Mein Herz ist dem Zerspringen nahe. Abermals merke ich, wie Duo unter den Schmerzen zusammenzuckt und mit jeder Sekunde die verstreicht schwerer atmet.

„Heero, ich ... bezweifle, dass ich ... diesen Tag ... überstehe.", stammelt er.

Ich horche auf. „Sag so was doch nicht, Shinigami! Alles wird gut! Du wirst sehen!" Ich blicke den Jungen – mit gequältem Lächeln – an. Abermals muss ich schlucken um meiner Trauer nicht freien Lauf zu lassen. Ich spüre wie sehr Duo sich quält und wie gern würde ich ihm einen Teil seiner Leiden abnehmen.

Betrübt schaut er mich an. Langsam schließt er seine Augen und schüttelt leicht den Kopf. Fast unhörbar wispert er: „Es ist zu spät, Hee-chan. Meine Zeit ist gekommen. Der Sand, des Todesengel Deathscythe, ist abgelaufen."

„Duo ...", hauche ich mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Stark bleiben, Hee-chan." Er lächelt. „Das hast du immer zu mir gesagt. Nun befolge deinen eigenen Rat."

„Es ist nicht fair. Deine Zeit ist noch nicht da!"

„Doch, Heero. Und ich gehe gerne."

Ich horche auf. „W-Was?"

Duo nickt zaghaft. „Du hast meinen Wunsch erhört und erfüllt. Nun bin ich glücklich. Danke ... Hee-chan." Langsam verhallt seine Stimme. Seine Lider werden schwerer und beginnen sich zu schließen. Sein Atmen wird immer schwermütiger und sein Puls verlangsamt sich. Plötzlich ist es still.

„Shini ... gami?", stottere ich und rüttle ihn. Doch das Einzige was ich damit erreiche ist, dass sein Kopf zur Seite kippt und schwer und leblos dahängt. Tränen tropfen auf seinen verstummten Körper. Ich schlucke. „So wach doch auf. Bitte!", flehe ich – ohne Erfolg. Ich senke mein Haupt und drücke Duos leblosen Körper an mich. Warum verlässt du mich? Warum lässt du mich allein? Allein in dieser kalten Welt. Meine Hand gleitet plötzlich über den Pfeil. Ich halte inne. Ich hebe meinen Kopf und blicke ihn schweigend an. Ich lege meine Stirn in Falten und überlege. Schließlich setze ich mich – mit Duo in den Armen – aufrecht hin, küsse Shinigami ein letztes Mal, umgreife danach eisern das Ende des Pfeils und hole noch einmal tief Luft. Bald bin ich wieder bei dir. Ich lass dich nicht los, Shinigami. Niemals. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du fällst. Ich schließe meine Augen, konzentriere meine Kraft und stoße den Pfeil, mit voller Wucht, durch. Ein leiser Schmerzensschrei entfährt mir. Vor Schmerz kneife ich die Augen zusammen, versuche aber schnell meinen Puls wieder zu normalisieren. Sachte lege ich Shinigami neben mich und schließe ihn in meine Arme. Eng an mich gedrückt, liegen wir beide da. Zusammen. Und auf einmal war es still. Ein sanfter Windhauch streift uns.

„HEEEERO!", ruft Relena und will schon zu mir eilen, doch Trowa hält sie zurück. „Lass mich los! Ich muss zu ihm! Ich –"

Trowa schüttelt den Kopf. „Lass es, Relena. Heero hat dich nie geliebt. Siehst du das nicht? Er hat sich entschieden." Mit einer vielsagenden Kopfbewegung deutet er auf Duo und mich. Relena schweigt. Gemeinsam mit Quatre und Trowa verlässt das Mädchen das Schlachtfeld. Tränen fließen über ihre Wangen und werden vom Winde vertragen.

Ein sanftes Lächeln ziert unsere beiden Münder, die von Shinigami und mir. Niemand weiß wie glücklich ich im Augenblick meines Todes war. Denn niemand konnte sehen wie meine Seele gefangen wurde. Aufgefangen vom Todesengel. Von Shinigami. Von Duo. Von meiner Liebe ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------So. Das war meine Gundam Wing Shonen-Ai FF hoffe sie hat euch gefallen. Hinterlasst schön brav wieder Kommis und schaut doch bei meinen anderen auch gleich vorbei ggg

Yori,

RyosAngel


End file.
